Bloo and Cheese Adventures
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: When Mac tells Bloo he is moving to go to a new school out of the city. Bloo gets angry and decides to find another friend. He soon runs into Cheese and they have all these crazy adventures. Takes place after "Goodbye to Bloo".
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I'm doing. I hope you guys will like it this is my first Fosters fic.**

* * *

It was a nice day a Fosters and Bloo was inside playing a video game waiting for Mac to come from school.

"Yes...Yes...YES! New high score!" Bloo says.

"Aw man." Wilt says, "Well I had fun."

"But I still got the high score!" Bloo says, "Hey when is Mac getting here?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Wilt replied.

They here the door bell ring and Bloo goes to answer it. Mac is at the door.

"Hey buddy." Bloo says, "I got a new high score in the game."

"That's great but I need to talk to you." Mac says.

"Okay sure." Bloo replied.

* * *

Bloo is sitting in his bed while Mac is standing up.

"So listen I have something important to tell you." Mac says.

"Okay what?" Bloo asked.

"I...I...I'm gonna go to this new school for a while." Mac says.

"Okay so?" Bloo replied.

"Well it's out of town." Mac said.

Bloo looks shocked and jumps out of the bed. "You mean to tell me that you're moving away?!"

"Yeah for a little while but don't worry I'll be back." Mac says.

"NO!" This is a travesty!." Bloo says, "You can't just abandon me like this. We have so many awesome things to do and I've got them all planned!"

"Well maybe we can do them when I come back." Mac says.

"You can't be serious." Bloo replied.

"Well I am," Mac says, "Sorry but I have to go pack. See ya."

Mac leaves and closes the door behind him while Bloo just looks mad

"He thinks he can just leave me think this?" Bloo says to himself, "Well I'll show him I'll find someone to do these things with and Mac will be all 'Oh Bloo I'm sorry I left you to go to some stupid new school'. Yeah I'll show him."

* * *

Later Bloo is walking in the hallway and he bumps into someone.

"OW!" Bloo yells.

He looks up to see Cheese.

"Oh it's you." Bloo says.

"I like chocolate milk!" Cheese yells out.

"Yeah whatever." Bloo says and gets up, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to find someone awesome to do these things I got planned with."

Cheese takes Bloo's list.

"I like words." Cheese says.

"Hey give me that!" Bloo yelled.

Cheese waves it in the air and Bloo tackles him and takes the list back.

"HA!" Bloo says.

"I like paddle balls." Cheese says

"You like paddle ball?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah." Cheese says and stinks his tongue out.

"Really?" Bloo looks at Cheese for a second, "Hey you wanna do those paddle ball game with me."

"I like games." Cheese says.

* * *

Bloo and Cheese are outside playing with paddle balls. Bloo is trying to get it right but can't and Cheese is waving it around. Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco come up to them.

"Hey Bloo." Wilt says.

"Hi." Eduardo says.

"Coco." Coco says.

"Hey guys," Bloo replied, "Me and Cheese are having a paddle ball contest but I just can't get the stinking thing right."

Bloo keeps trying but the ball almost hits him in the face.

"Well maybe you guys should do something else." Wilt says, "I'm sorry is that okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah...It's fine." Bloo says.

"How about we go to the store." Wilt suggested.

"I like stores." Cheese says.

"Let's take the bus. I'll drive." Bloo says.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you took the bus?" Wilt asked.

"Well of course I do." Bloo replied.

"Where is Mac?" Eduardo asked.

"He moved to another school in another town." Bloo says angrily.

"You mean he moved away?" Eduardo asked sadly. He sits down and starts crying and Wilt pats him.

"Don't worry Ed, I'm sure he'll be back." Wilt says.

"Coco coco." Coco says.

"Well it doesn't matter because now I got Cheese to do these awesome things with." Bloo says, "Now if you guys will excuse us. We're gonna go to the arcade."

* * *

At the arcade Bloo is playing a game while Cheese watches.

"Pretty colors." Cheese says.

"Yeah...yeah just play a game so we can get tickets and cash them on for a prize." Bloo replied.

Cheese looks over to see the prizes.

"PRIZES!" Cheese yells in excitement. He goes and jumps on the cashier and starts taking prizes.

"Huh?" Bloo asked as he turned around.

"HELP!" The cashier yelled.

Bloo takes some of the prizes while the cashier is distracted.

* * *

Bloo and Cheese run out of the arcade.

"Yay candy?" Cheese yelled as he ate some candy.

Bloo smiles and puts his hand on Cheese's shoulder.

"Cheese," Bloo began, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**First chapter in this story. If it gets enough reviews I'll update more. I got bored and decided to make this. So yeah XD. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is not a real chapter just an authors note and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I was working on other stories so I was wondering should I come back to this sorry? Yes or No? Should I come back or leave it at this.


End file.
